The BIG digrace
by TigerL1ly81
Summary: Lexia Vugar is a roman daughter of Apollo, 15 years old, 5' 4" and 223 lbs. The shame of the Camp Jupiter, she is constantly picked on and pressured to loose weight. When her best friend vanishes, how will she be able to cope? especially when everyone, even the praetor, thinks she is to blame? (Open to OCs)(After BoO. If you have not read it yet, go read it. then come back to this)
1. Chapter 1

"Lexia! _C'MON!_ We are going to have to run it again if we don't get under 45 minutes this time!" Hope yelled, her red hair flinging over her shoulder as she looked back at me. She was smiling, even when we had to do a 15 mile run in the 98 degree (fare height, not Celsius) heat. _Twice._ And if it wasn't for me, she probably would be done before Jason. Yah. You heard me. Jason, as in Jason _Grace._ On a good day she probably would beat Reyna. What I mean by a good day is when I am sick.

"I- _wheeze_ -AM- _wheeze_ -TRYING!" I yelled, and summoned all my strength to raise my leg again to take another step. I couldn't hear them, but I knew up in front all the kids were laughing at me.

"You can do it Lex!" Hope yelled as she crossed the finish line.

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**_

The timer blew his whistle a second after I passed the finish line.

"Sorry Lexia. You're going to have to do it again. Rex looked at me with sympathy.

"Its- _wheeze-_ fine. Send a– _wheeze_ -search- _wheeze-_ party to find- _wheeze-_ my body." I said jokingly, standing on my wobbly feet, almost collapsing.

"EVERYONE! CONGARADULATIONS ON YOUR SUCESSFUL RUN! EVERYONE GO DOWN TO THE MESS HALL FOR A BANQUET!" Reyna yelled into her megaphone, and everyone cheered but me. _I_ had to do it again. As everyone made their way to the banquet, I walked back to the beginning of the course. A hand rested on my shoulder. It was Hope.

"Don't feel so down. I know you will get it this last time!" Hope said, trying to spread her happiness. I looked away and brushed her hand off my shoulder.

"You go on. You can go have fun with your cabinmates. Your batter off without me anyway."

"You know that's not true. Besides. They aren't as cool as you."

"That's a lie, and you know it. I have to get to the starting line. Besides, you don't want a boulder like me sitting next to you. Ill break the chair again."

"No you wont! That was the _first day_ you were hear! You have lost _a lot_ of weight since then!" Hope said.

"Don't you have a banquet to go to? Besides. I could do without the calories." Isaid, walking away.

"I will save a plate for you!" Hope called after me.

"Don't bother." I sighed, and went to do my third lap.

Hi. My name is Lexia Vugar and I am 15 years old, 5' 4" and 223 lbs. (for you other country people its 101.51 kilograms) and the laughing stock of the entire camp. It would be on thing if it was a normal summer camp, but in a camp of super-fit badass demigod fighting machines (otherwise known as Camp Jupiter) I stuck out like a sore thumb, or a broken sword in an armory.

* **SCENE CHANGE** *

"GETUP!GETUP!GETUP!"

I groaned and rolled over. My legs felt like they were jelly.

"UPUPUP! EVERYONE UPPPPPPPPPP!"

I groaned again and stood up, then nearly fell down again. The kids around me snickered. _Let 'em laugh._ I thought, and opened my suitcase that was stored under my bunk. _We all have our battles._ I made my way to the showers and heard some snickering. I looked up just to see my towel being taken from the towel hook.

"ELIZABETH! LANIA! HARPER! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Who's gonna make us? You would be out of breath before you got five feet!" Laina taunted, and the other two laughed.

"Who's gonna make you?!" Hope's voice boomed in the cavernous shower house. The laughter quickly stopped. " I am you little-" I stood paralyzed in the stall.

Three seconds later the towel was back on the hook. I peaked my head out and gave hope a grateful look, and dried myself off.

"BREKFAST!"

* **SCENE CHANGE** *

When I sat down on the benches, it sunk its normal 5 inches. I sighed and began to eat my oatmeal.

Behind me, groans and the sound of exchanged money filled the air.

If you have not guessed, they are betting on what day the bench will give out.

In under 10 seconds flat I was flat on my but and whipping orange juice out of my eyes. The bench had just snapped, and in my shock I had dropped my glass, which just happened to be filled to the brim.

Hope ran over and gave me some napkins and tried to help me to my feet. (read: _tried_ to help me) Laughing surrounded me at all sides.

Praetor Zhang tried to regain order, but no one was listening.

"EVERYONE! BACK TO YOUR SEATS." Reyna said into the microphone, and immediately everyone sat down, and I could see money exchanged. I felt like I was close to tears.

Hope helped me change and soon it was time for the morning activities

When we rejoined the campers for roll call, I barely made it in time.

"Vugar, Lexia?"

"Present." I whispered embarrassed.

"Abse-"

"PRESENT!" I yelled. Someone started muttering about my cheeks jiggling when I yelled.

F*** them. Life is hard for a girl like me. But I am strong enough to get through it.

Right?

Please give me reviews! Even if you hate it, tell me why so I can fix it! If you rally liked it, tell me why so I don't STOP doing it!

Open to suggestions and OCs!

Lots Of Love,

~TigerL1ly81


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS GUYS!

Guest: Their f*** ing romans. They are impossible. Besides, why not. They are making fun of this girl, why not set impossible standards?

Apollo kids 101: THANKS! CANT WAIT TO INCLUDE THEM!

The OTHER Guest: I will! More like, I am!

Also, why the hell do you awesome people not have accounts?!

 *****END AUTHORS NOTE*****

"C'MON LEXIA! YOU CAN PUSH THAT! C'MON C'MON C'MON!" Hope yelled in my ear.

I knew the world was rigged to hate me.

First it was trying to run impossible distances at an impossible times until I collapsed, and was kicked until I got up, or making me do burpees to the dining hall, I lived in hell. Why couldn't I be Greek?

At least _their_ motto wasn't "conquer or die". And after a four-hour sleep and a three mile sprint with the rest of the cabin, I was ready to lie down for a nap and never wake up.

"IM-*HUFF*-TRYING!" I yelled, as I was trying to lift the 95 pound weight. At least the other kids could quit after 5. I had to do at east 45 to "earn" lunch.

Kids were already betting how many I could do before I dropped it. And I wasn't going to let them win.

25…26…

"DROP IT! DROP IT! DROP IT! DROP IT! DROP IT! DROP IT! DROP IT! DROP IT!" Kids were chanting all around me.

Thanks for the encouragement guys.

"CMON! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! YOU HAVE TO!" Hope yelled.

28…29….30…

The chanting grew louder.

32…..33…. I was slowing down….

" WE KNOW YOU CANT DO IT! FAT A** B****!" Harper yelled above the chanting.

I was just about ready to drop it, but the desire to prove her wrong gave me new strength.

34..35..36..37..38..39..40

"AHHH! YOUR DOING IT LEXI! YOUR DOING IT!"

41 42 43 44….45!

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" The crowd was passing money back and forth. Hope helped the barbell off of me, then hugged me. I grabbed a towel as Praetor Ramìrez-Arellano stormed into the room, her dogs trailing behind her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" She yelled and every head turned her way. Money quickly stuffed into pockets and Hope released my shoulders, and everyone stood at attention.

"As you were." Reyna gave an ice-cold look to everyone, and some had the decency to look down, embarrassed.

"AM I MUTE? WHAT. IS. GOING. ON . IN. HERE?!"

Hope was the only one to not look away.

"The members on the first cohort were making fun of Lexia." Reyna gave her a penetrating stare. Hope did not falter.

"My dogs have not eaten you-"

"So I believe you are telling the truth." Hope finished.

There was silence.

'There is hope for you yet girl. What is your name?"

"Hope Loren, sixth cohort, daughter of Cupid." She stood attention, staring straight ahead. She looked a little funny standing at attention in running shorts and her purple "You Don't Scare Me, I'm Roman!" Tank top I got her for Christmas.

"Stripe count?"

"Seven stripes."

"Years of service?"

"Six."

"From the way you have just talked to me, this should be your last. But I admire spirit. And you, Hope Loren, daughter of Cupid, have spirit."

"Thank you Praetor." Hope smiled.

"Back to business. All of you get ten punishment laps." Everyone groaned.

As soon as everyone had left, she continued;

"And twenty punishment laps for you, Miss Vugar."

"WHY-I mean- How do you now my name?"

"I like keeping track. Now get a start on those laps."

"Why should Lexi get punishment laps?! She did nothing wrong!" Hope exclaimed.

"She should have stood up for herself." Praetor Ramìrez-Arellano spoke with such authority it was almost regal.

"But you told her that if she spoke, she would get twenty punishment laps and no lunch!" Hope shot back, and I tugged at her arm, trying to get her to stop before she got herself in a world of hurt.

"Listen to your friend Miss Loren. Otherwise you will see yourself running with her."

"I will not see her being treated like this.! Everyone is so f***ing unfair to her, and I cant stand it! If it means sticking up for her, sure. I will run twenty laps. For Lexia, I would run two hundred."

I was tearing up. She would really run two hundred miles for _me?!_

" Prove it then. If you can run two hundred laps by the end of the day, Lexia doesn't have to finish the rest for you."

"Two hundred laps?! That two hundred miles!"

"I know. You had better get started." The Praetor looked down at her with such a stuck-up look she could out matched even Veruca Salt.

Hope shot a apologetic glance at me and ran out the door to get started.

It was just me and Praetor Ramìrez-Arellano then. Suddenly I felt really self-conscious about my weight, looking at her.

"You have a really amazing friend there." She said, breaking the thick silence.

"I know." I said, looking down at my sneakers.

" You don't deserve her. I hope you realize and appreciate that she could be friends with anyone, _have_ anyone, and she chose you. With her dedication, she could probably already be a Praetor. But instead she chooses to help you. Do you know why?"

"N-No." I said, starting to sweat. D***. This girl is really scary when she wants to be.

" You had better figure it out. Otherwise you just might be kicked out."

"HUH?!" I said in confusion, as she began to walk out.

She looked over her shoulder, and her eyes had flashed pitch-black. They seemed to be staring into the bottom of my soul.

"Figure it out." She said, and smiled. I was left alone in the exercise room in shock.

 **OHHHHHHHH! WHATS GOING ON WITH REYNA?! HAHAHHHAHAHAHAH GUESS YALL WILL HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT! SUCKERS!**

 **Just kidding. I love you guys!**

 **Keep sending in OCs**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys! Soooooo much! I love all the reviews I have gotten.**

Fanficunicorn101: I WILL! TAHK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

hermeschildawesmeness: I sent you a PM.

Thanks for the idea WritingIsForGreeks, I LOVE IT!

 **Before you start reading, I just wanted to tell you something.**

 **I have another story, The Amelia Files. These two stories are going on at the same time. I am soon going to write a third, so my stories wil be one about Camp-Half blood, one Camp Jupider, and one of neither. (what do I meam? This is a story about some kids getting to the camp(s) ) All of these stories are going to be included in another fanfiction, including the characters from ALL THREE stories. To understand what is going on in the other characters POVs, You will have to read the other one, and the one I will start soon. Yah, it's a bit complicated, but I promise it will be good!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TigerL1ly81**

*** **end of authors note*****

"WHAT?!" Lexia said, after standing there for a while. "THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!"

The door opened and in walked in a small girl, hugging her arms slightly.

She locked eyes with me, and took a step back. "O-O-Oh…S-Sorry. I did-didn't know s-s-s-someone else was in here…." The girl said, and begun to walk out.

"Nah. It's fine. I was just leaving…" I said. "You wont have to stare at my fat for much longer."

"I don't-I mean-!" The girl said, and I was trying to place her. I had seen her somewhere before, but I forgot where…

"I know you! Your from the fourth cohort! I saw you a few times in the war games!"

"Y-Yah….I g-g-guess..." She said, eyes shifting uncomfortably, and begun tapping her foot.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

She turned her head away and looked at the ground, her blonde ponytail falling in front of her face.

"I will just go then…I see I am making you uncomfortable…" I said, and begun to walk out.

"NO! I-Its not that…its just…" She stopped tapping her foot.

"What?" I said, getting annoyed slightly. "What do

"I…have just…had an o-o-off d-d-day." The girl said, finally making eye contact.

"Me. To." I said, and we made eye contact. Somehow, realization clicked.

"Did you see Praetor Ramírez- Arellano today?"

"Yah. What about it?" I said looking at her in the eyes.

"Did you see her eyes? They-" She whispered.

"They were black." I finished.

"What do we do-do-do?" She said. Somehow, even though nothing was said, we were now looking out for each other.

"Find out where the praetor is."

"And loose some weight along the way." I added as a second thought, and she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"Lets find Hope."

 ***Scene Change** *

"GO ON! TO BREAKFAST!" Intimidator Praetor ((You like it? Just made it up now.)) yelled at the crowd. I had tripped and fell on my face, sending dirt to be kicked up. Hope had run until midnight, when I had to run the rest. She had passed out the second her head hit the pillow.

Little did I know, last night was the last time I would see her.

The crowd moved away, and Cooper Greenfeild helped by gruffly pushing the slackers in the right direction.

Who is Cooper?

Camp Jupider's new augur. After Octivian had died in the second titan war, no one had wanted to take the job. Cooper had volunteered, since he was a son of Apollo, and he haad no one to back him up when everyone was argueing who had to take the job. A shame.

The only reason _I_ didn't get it was because a fat augur was worse than a emo one.

Only 35 more to go….

My knees were turning to jelly. My entire body was screaming "GIVE UP!" but I continued to run.

Alita, the girl I had met in the gym yesterday, was also a daughter of Apollo. What was even funnier was we had the same birthday! September 19th, only one year apart.

Thinking about other things was the only thing that kept me from stopping. Because there is no rest. If you stop, you do it again.

I was disgusted with myself.

Belive it or not, but I used to be underweight. Crazy right? Then my mom went "shopping" one day. And never came back.

Cruel? You bet. And I took it really hard. I went right to Wal-mart, and loaded the cart with the foods my "EAT GREEN! NO GMO FOODS!" mother never let me eat. And I did that for 9 and a half days until the services found me, after the neighbors reported the house abandoned.

I lived in foster homes, eating everything I could find. By the third home, they had locks on all of the cabinets. By the fourth, I was a expert lock picker. After the fifth home, I threw away all of the mirrors. I couldn't even recognize myself. By the ninth, I was sent to a summer camp for "kids that need some help" As Gretchen, my foster "mother" said, as she counted the checks she was paid for watching me.

There wasn't a tenth. No one wanted me. After the ninth, they found my mom's dead and mutilated body in a ditch.

There are still scars.

Even after Lupa found me, she sent me on my way after two days, saying I was "SNARL!NIP!BITE!" (translation; a failure and a disgrace") and dumping me on the camp.

"DONE!" I collapsed, and weakly grabbed the water bottle the Imitator Praetor handed me.

I started to the dining hall, then walked back to my barrack, and took a long shower, then weighed myself.

217 pounds.

I quickly stepped off the scale, and went to the dining hall.

"Where is Hope?" I asked as I walked in.

Then I realized something else. Everyone was silent.

"What do you mean where is Hope?!" One girl yelled "You are the one who took her!"

"Huh?" I whispered, my face draining of its color. I wanted to tell her my progress, how I lost six lbs!

The room erupted. Questions, threats, and insults were heard for miles, everyone was trying to out-yell each other.

"SHE IS GONE!"

"YOU DUMBASS! OF COURSE SHE IS GONE!-"

"FIRST YOU CANT WATCH YOUR WEIGHT, NOW YOU LOST YOUR FRIEND! "

"FAT LOSER!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER 'YA FAT LYING B****!"

I quickly "ran",more like waddled, out. I began to cry outside the building.

"What wrong with you?" A short little boy said, seeing me behind the coffee shop, sobbing.

"My best friend is gone." I said.

"Mine is to. He went to fight some monsters, and he hasn't come back yet." The boy said, mimicking my posture against the wall.

I laughed against my will.

"Whats your name kid?"

"Dylen. And I'm NINE." He said proudly, puffing his chest a little.

"Where is your family kid?" I said, and his face darkened a little.

"Don' have any."

"Yes you do. Lexie and Ron Lee right? I have seen you around."

"No. _They_ are my perental units. My _real_ family isn't not here now."

"Where are they?" I asked, and whipped my nose with a tissue.

"Jake is fighting monsters. I told you already. Cherise is my twin sister, and she….she is gone."

"What do you mean, _gone?_ " I asked. "And I didn't know you had a sister."

"I do have a biological sister, but I HATE her. She is a goody two shoes, and follows _all_ the rules. _ALL the time."_ He said rolling his eyes.

"Cherise disappeared this morning. No one knows where she is. They all blame me." Dylen looked down.

"My friend Hope did to. A daughter of Cupid."

This was crazy. Two kids disappearing at the same time? This wasn't a coincidence.

"Did you see who took her?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised, my sadness and shame being replaced temporarily by curiosty.

"It looked sorta like Trivia, but different in a way."

"Triva?"

"Yah. I am not crazy."

"Not saying you are."

"Well, I gotta fly. See you Lexia."

"Bye."

I got up, and walked around the building, huffing up the slope. After running since midnight, I was feeling really bad. I went to Miki's Bakery and bough myself a muffin. Or at least, I tried to. When I went to get my wallet from my pocket, it was gone.

"THAT SNEAKY LITTLE KID! I WILL KILL HIM!" I yelled, and Harper muttered,

"If you can catch him." Harper sniffed from across the room, eating a slice of cranberry bread.

"You know who I am talking about? Did you put him up to it?!"

"Dylen Lee? The cute Vulcan son right?" she said, and flicked something from under her fingernails. "I wouldn't fall to _that_ level. Minerva is WAY better than that."

"Yah. Right." I said, rolling my eyes. "Sorry Jim. Put the muffin back."

"Okay."

 ***END CHAPTER***

Sorry the first scene was so bad….. I had writers block.

Anyway…PLEASE review, follow and favorite. If you don't favorite, the world won't end. ((COUGHCOUTHNOTICEHOWIDIDNTSAYTHEWORLDWOULDNOTENDIFYOUDIDNTREVEIWORFOLLOWCOUGHCOUGH))

Aaaaaanywaaaaay…..

Thanks for the idea WritingIsForGreeks, I LOVE IT!


	4. The Final chapter- WHERE AM I!

**Hello.**

 **Long time no see!**

 **I love you guys who have reviewed, A LOT.**

 ***group hugs la readers***

 **AS I WAS SAYIN'**

 **This story is now a one-shot….but not.**

 **This is all I am going to post for now.**

 **LAST CHAPTER~**

 **This story is one of three stories that are the "first" books to the next fanfic, where The Amelia Files, The BIG disgrace and I AM A WHAT?! Are combined in one action-packed, backstabbing, high-risk, dramatic story of AWESOMENESS is comin'**

 **CHARACTERS FROM ALL THREE will be included + some!**

 **ON TO THE ENDING!**

 *****RECAP*****

"Did you see Praetor Ramírez- Arellano today?"

"Yah. What about it?" I said looking at her in the eyes.

"Did you see her eyes? They-" She whispered.

"They were black." I finished.

"What do we do-do-do?" She said. Somehow, even though nothing was said, we were now looking out for each other.

"Find out where the praetor is."

"And lose some weight along the way." I added as a second thought, and she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"Let's find Hope."

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 4*****

That night, I was exhausted, and couldn't find the little brat anywhere. Or Hope. Neither could I get anywhere with the praetor. Walking was a exercise.

I went to bed.

When I woke, I was lying in a field of bright green grass. It was the kind of grass you see in rich people's lawns.

When I woke up, a familiar face greeted mine.

Curly red-blonde hair and blue eyes were staring at me, and a short girl about eight was looking down at me.

"Hope! Where-How?!"

"I don't know. But you have to be quiet. Our lives depend on it." Hope whispered. "Get up. We need to find cover. We are exposed out here." The girl nodded, her long bright-blonde hair waving.

"Hope? " I said, but I spoke quietly. My training taught me that. We quietly moved to the brush.

"I appeared here when I woke up. We are in some sort of coliseum. I have heard screaming."

"What?!" I said, remaining quiet.

" I Cherise here wandering around. She is Jake's little brother."

"I was just talking to him yesterday, Cherise was missing to!"

"At least they know we are gone. I was afraid they replaced us!" Hope said. Her clothes were dirty, and the corner was torn off, revealing a puckerd area of her skin.

"What happened there?"

"Pricker bush. Caught me when I was jumping a creek."

"Any idea where we are?"

"None. This terrain is impossible. Man-made. A swamp was two or three miles away from a bunch of hilly plains. No way. This could be a Separate Universe."

I gasped, and Cherise looked confused. "Separate universe?"

"A skilled sorcerer or sorceress can take pieces of land and stick them together, creating a universe all of its own. Only the person who made it and certain others can access it. They can allow others in, but they can _normally_ get out upon wishing to. This isn't the case here."

"What now?"

"We survive."

 *****END CHAPTER 4, THE FINAL CHAPTER*****

 **I can't give TOO much away until I finish the I AM A WHAT?! But SOON my children, you will figure out what this is all about. SOON.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**THE SEQUEL, THE GAMEMASTER'S TRIALS, HAVE BEEN RELEASED! ENJOY!**

WELCOME TO THE GAMEMASTER'S TRIALS.

IF YOU DIE, SOMEONE ELSE WILL LIVE.

AND ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE.


End file.
